Keinginanmu yang Egois
by Villainien
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Len yang sudah berumur 21 tahun ketika seorang perempuan mengaku sebagai anaknya yang datang dari masa depan? Siapakah perempuan itu? Apakah ini cara modus terbaru?
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

Disclaimer : All characters and cover are not mine :') but this fic is mine.

Pairing : Rin x Len x Mayu

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Sci-fi, Romance

Warning : typo, kata tidak baku, monoton, OOC, OOT, EYD berantakan, lebay, aneh, alur gaje, kalimat agak baku, tidak efektif, ga nyambung, TERMASUK DALAM SERI MESIN WAKTU dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Sering kali seseorang menyesali kejadian dan perbuatannya di masa lalu sehingga muncullah keinginan untuk mengulang kembali kejadian tersebut. Tetapi semua yang telah berlalu tidak akan mungkin terulang kembali tak peduli seberapa besar rasa menyesal yang dirasakan, seberapa kuat harapan yang dimiliki, dan seberapa keras usaha dan perjuangan yang dilakukan. Tapi, benarkah demikian? -Time Machine Series-

* * *

- _Singkat Cerita_ -

Setelah 1 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, Rin akhirnya pulang ke Jepang. Sayangnya, Rin hanya berada di jepang selama 2 minggu saja. Len pun selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Rin setiap hari sebelum Rin kembali ke Italia. Tanpa diketahui oleh Rin, Len sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang sangat spesial untuknya….

-Len POV-

"Terima kasih Len sudah mengantarku, hati-hati di jalan." Rin tersenyum manis, senyuman yang sudah lama tak kulihat.

"Aku belum mau pulang. I still miss you." Aku memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku.

"Rin, apa kamu benar-benar harus kembali ke Italia?" Aku berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Len, kamu sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari 10 kali." Rin tertawa kecil.

"Dan jawabanmu?" Aku melepas pelukanku dan menempelkan keningku ke kening Rin, menatap matanya dengan penuh harap walau aku tahu jawabannya tidak akan berubah.

"Tetap sama Len. Aku harus kembali ke Italia." Rin tersenyum sedih sembari memegangi pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa mengambil cuti seminggu lagi?" Aku tahu Rin, kamu tak suka tinggal di Italia. Kamu sengaja mengatakan bahwa kamu baik-baik saja dan betah tinggal di sana padaku agar aku tidak khawatir. Hatimu, raut wajah, dan gerakan tubuhmu tidak sesuai dengan perkataanmu, tidak dapat membohongiku.

"Seandainya saja bisa, aku pasti akan mengambil cuti selama mungkin." Rin menatap mataku dengan penuh arti. Ya... seandainya saja aku bisa menyusulmu ke sana... Dan seandainya kamu mau menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku... Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu, Rin...

"Kamu pergi ke Italia 3 hari lagi kan?" Aku menatap serius kedua matanya dan membalas memegangi kedua sisi pipinya.

"Seharusnya tapi semoga saja tidak dipercepat." Rin melihat ke arah lain, menolak kontak mata denganku. Tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kanannya. Ada yang disembunyikan olehnya tapi aku tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu, besok setelah magang, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat." Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengenggam kedua tangan Rin.

"Biar kutebak, tempat yang kamu maksud itu gedung smp kita kan?" Sudah kuduga, tebakan pertama Rin pasti tempat pertama kali kita bertemu sayangnya bukan tempat ini yang kumaksud.

"Nope." Aku yakin tebakan selanjutnya adalah tempat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Swan Lake?" Aku sedikit tertawa karena dugaanku benar.

"Na ah." Aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rin yang sedang berpikir. Aku sangat menyukai semua ekspresi Rin terutama saat dia sedang penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Manna Proxia Theater?" Aku agak kaget mendengar jawabannya. Aku tak menyangka Rin akan menyebut Manna Proxia Theater, tempat yang menjadi saksi pertengkaran hebat kita hingga hampir memutuskan hubungan kita, tak lama setelah lulus SMA. Melihat responsku, Rin menatapku dengan percaya diri, merasa yakin jika jawabannya benar.

"Salah. Kamu tak'kan bisa menebaknya karena aku belum pernah mengajakmu ke tempat ini." Rin menatapku kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya karena tidak bisa menebak tempat yang kumaksud. So cute….

"Huh.. Dasar." Gerutunya. Aku tersenyum dan mencubit kedua sisi pipinya dengan lembut.

Kulihat jam di tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seketika, aku teringat akan hal penting yang harus kulakukan.

"Aku baru ingat! Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Bye Rinny, see you tomorrow." Aku mencium kening Rin dan segera berlari menuju parkiran.

"Bye Len, hati-hati." Aku mendengar teriakan Rin dan melambaikan tanganku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

###

- ** _Voca Cafe_** -

"Len." Seorang laki-laki berambut dan bermata merah melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku pun segera pergi menuju ke arahnya.

"Sorry Fukase, kau tahu kan jalanan di sini macetnya seperti apa." Aku tersenyum lebar dan menduduki bangku di depannya.

"Ya macet, macet di apartemen Rin kan." Aku hanya tertawa mendengar tanggapan Fukase

"Hah… Kau tak berubah selalu merepotkan." Fukase merogoh kantong celananya lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah kepadaku.

"Nih, jangan merepotkanku lagi." Aku tersenyum senang sembari mengambil kotak merah itu.

"Terima kasih Fukase, kau juga tidak berubah." Ya... Dia masih tsundere sama seperti waktu SMA.

"Heh... Aku harus kembali ke toko. Bye Len." Fukase berdiri dan tersenyum sarkastik padaku.

Aku ikut bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum simpul ke arahnya, "Bye, semoga tokomu semakin laris."

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan beranjak pergi, "Good luck Len."

Aku memasukkan kotak merah itu ke dalam kantong bajuku. Aku pengen cepat-cepat memberi kejutan dan melihat ekspresi Rin ketika aku memberikan kotak merah ini. Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti hari ini untuk berganti menjadi hari esok.

###

Kulihat seorang perempuan dengan sebuah koper dan ransel kecil yang tidak kukenal tengah berdiri di depan rumahku. Dia melihat rumahku dan kertas kecil yang dipegangnya secara bergantian sembari terus bergumam. Sepertinya kertas itu berisi alamat seseorang. Dia terlihat kebingungan dan ragu, apa mungkin dia sedang tersesat? Aku segera keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sadar akan kehadiranku, dia melihat ke arahku dengan raut wajah yang langsung berubah menjadi cerah seolah-olah akulah yang dicarinya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan beberapa tetesan air bermunculan di sekitar matanya.

"Papa!" Perempuan itu langsung memelukku setelah berkata 'papa'. Tunggu… Dia berkata atau memanggilku 'papa'? Aku melepas pelukannya dan memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Papa, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu. Aku kangen sekali padamu." Dia kembali memelukku sambil menangis. Sesaat aku dapat merasakan perasaan sayang, kehilangan dan rindu yang dirasakan olehnya kepada papanya lewat caranya memeluk dan berkata atau mungkin memanggilku 'papa'.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya itu dan ingin membalas dengan kata-kata kasar seperti 'Lepaskan aku. Kau jadi gila gara-gara papamu meninggal ya? Aku kasihan padamu tapi jangan jadikan aku penganti papamu.' yang belum tentu benar tapi aku tak tega melakukannya. Aku tidak membalas pelukannnya tetapi aku membiarkannya memelukku selama yang ia mau.

"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" Aku yakin aku tidak mengenalnya tapi bisa saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dua kali.

"Hehehe... Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Dia melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Namaku Kagamine Neru." Dia tersenyum ke arahku kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku anakmu yang datang dari masa depan." Aku tersenyum geli mendengar jawabannya yang lucu dan tidak masuk akal itu.

"Pff.. Bwahahaha, kau, anakku yang datang dari masa depan?" Saking lucunya, aku tak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk tertawa. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, sangat jelas jika ia hampir seumuran denganku. Dari masa depan? sunguh sangat konyol.

"Aku serius! aku datang ke sini menggunakan mesin waktu yang papa ciptakan." Mesin waktu? Apa ini cara modus baru?

"Wow… Benarkah?" Aku berhenti tertawa dan bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tentu saja!" Dia menjawab dengan yakin dan antusias sama seperti Rin, membuatku sedikit berharap dan mulai percaya bahwa dia memang anakku dan Rin.

"Aku tahu jika papa pernah menjadi seorang playboy sebelum bertemu dengan Kagamine Rin. Papa mempunyai 33 mantan dan hanya 1 mantan yang benar-benar papa sayangi yaitu Hatsune Miku." Aku kaget mendengar jumlah mantan yang ia sebut. Aku yang playboy sudah menjadi rahasia umum tetapi jumlah mantanku yang diketahui publik dan juga sahabatku hanyalah 31 orang. Hanya Rin seorang yang tahu jumlah mantanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Alasan papa putus dengan Hatsune Miku bukan karena Hatsune Miku melihat papa berciuman dengan mantan papa sebelumnya, Kasane Teto tetapi karena Hatsune Miku tidak kuat dengan serangan dan ancaman para mantan dan fans papa." Aku semakin kaget karena hanya Rin dan Miku yang tahu alasan sebenarnya aku putus dari Miku dan aku tahu mereka tidak mungkin memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain. Apa benar dia anakku sehingga aku atau Rin memberitahukan hal ini padanya?

"Kalau benar kau anakku, siapa nama ibumu?" Kalau memang dia anakku, sudah pasti nama ibunya Rin kan.

"... Kagamine Mayu…." Aku tak kaget mendengar jawabannya itu walau sedikit kecewa karena dia sudah membuatku berharap. Dia pasti salah satu pengemar yang meng-ship aku dengan Mayu. Jumlah mantan dan alasanku putus dari Miku pasti hanya kebetulan dia jawab benar.

"Kau bukan anakku, sana cari papa yang lain." Setelah berkata begitu dengan wajah poker face, aku langsung bergegas membuka gerbang rumah. Akan tetapi, dia menarik lenganku dan mataku pun bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau adalah papaku dan Kagamine Mayu adalah mamaku! Aku tahu papa pasti berpikir bahwa mamaku adalah Kagamine Rin dan itu bisa saja benar jika….." Wajahnya sangat serius, membuatku refleks mengkhawatirkan Rin.

"Jika apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan hubunganku dan Rin?" Entah kenapa aku menjadi penasaran tapi juga takut mendengar jawabannya.

Dia terdiam sejenak dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah, "Jika Kagamine Rin tidak meninggal..."

-TBC-

Heyho :D Ini fanfic pertama ane, mohon maafkan bila tidak bagus dan sulit dimengerti. Sangat welcome dengan kritik dan saran ;)


	2. Chapter 1 : The Reason

"Apa?... Jangan bercanda!" Aku menepis tangannya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tidak berbohong apalagi bercanda! Kagamine Rin di masaku, 26 tahun kemudian sudah meninggal." Tak peduli dengan tatapan sinisku, dia menatap langsung ke mataku dengan ekspresi serius. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari ranselnya.

"Ini semua diary yang papa tulis dari masa SMP sampai papa meninggal dan dari sinilah aku tahu sebagian besar rahasia papa." Dia mengangkat dan menunjukkan buku-buku itu padaku. Aku sedikit terkejut. Warna serta ukuran beberapa buku di tangannya sama persis dengan buku harianku. Pasti kebetulan kan? Seserius apa pun dia, tidak mungkin mesin waktu itu ada kan?

"Papa masih tidak percaya? Besok, papa mau melamar Kagamine Rin kan?" Darimana dia tahu kalau besok aku mau melamar Rin? Hanya Fukase yang tahu dan dia tidak mungkin menyebarkannya. Bahkan Mayu pun tidak tahu kalau aku ingin melamar Rin... Melihat ekspresiku yang kaget dan bingung, dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Usaha papa bakal sia-sia. Papa tidak akan bisa melamar Kagamine Rin. Karena besok, Kagamine Rin harus segera balik ke Italia." Dia tersenyum lebar, ekspresi dan nada bicaranya seolah-olah mengejekku. Menyebalkan! Sabar Len. Dia hanya mau memancing emosimu. Aku harus sabar.

"Dengar ya, aku ga ada waktu untuk bermain rum-" Kata-kataku terputus ketika mendengar hpku berbunyi. Ringtone ini sudah pasti dari Rin! Aku lekas mengambil hpku dari saku celanaku.

"Halo Rin?" Aku senang sekali Rin meneleponku. Biasanya dia tidak akan menelepon duluan jika keesokan harinya kami ada kencan. Kecuali….

"Halo Len, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu besok. Aku harus segera kembali ke Italia." Sudah kuduga. Pasti ada kabar buruk yang ingin disampaikan oleh Rin dan lagi-lagi tebakan? Prediksi? Atau kejadian? Yang perempuan itu katakan benar.

"Ada apa Rin? Kenapa keberangkatanmu bisa dipercepat?" Aku yakin Rin tidak akan memberitahuku tak peduli seberapa lemasnya nada suaraku tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba kan.

"Maaf Len aku tak bisa mengatakannya…" Ya, untungnya aku sudah biasa menerima penolakan Rin selama 3 tahun ini. Meski hati ini masih merasakan sakitnya...

"Maaf Len… Setelah semua masalahku di Italia selesai, aku janji, aku akan memberitahumu…." Mendengar hal ini, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Rin selalu mengatakan kalimat ini setiap kali aku bertanya semua tentang dirinya dan Italia. Aku memang sudah biasa. Aku juga tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Rin tapi pertanyaannya sampai kapan? Sampai kapan Rin akan menyembunyikannya dariku? Sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dan menunggu Rin menceritakan semuanya?

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kamu berangkat jam berapa? Aku akan mengantarmu." Sebenarnya aku kesal dan kecewa namun aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada Rin.

"Jam empat pagi. Pesawatku berangkat jam setengah tujuh pagi. Kamu tak perlu mengantarku Len, besok kamu magang jam sembilan kan. Kamu istirahat saja." Aku sedikit tersenyum karena Rin tidak pernah berubah. Selalu memikirkan orang lain dan tak ingin merepotkan mereka.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengantarmu! Tenang, aku tidak akan kecapekan dan telat magang asal kamu memberiku kecupan tanda kasih sayang." Aku mengatakannya setengah bercanda dengan harapan agar Rin tertawa. Sedaritadi nada bicaranya terdengar sedih. Lagipula sudah 1 tahun aku tidak dikecup Rin. Selalu aku duluan yang memulai. Sekali-kali aku ingin Rin yang memulai duluan.

"Dasar." Dia tertawa kecil. Aku pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Hehehe… Sebaiknya kamu istirahat sekarang, besok kamu bangun pagi banget kan." Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya tapi aku tidak ingin Rin kelelahan besok.

"Kamu juga Len... Bye Lenny." Untunglah nada bicara Rin sekarang sudah menjadi lebih ceria.

"Love you, bye Rinny." Aku tersenyum dan mengakhiri telponku dengan Rin. Aku memasukkan hpku ke saku celanaku lalu melihat ke arah perempuan tadi sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Apa sekarang papa percaya padaku?" Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lagi-lagi ekspresinya persis seperti Rin saat Rin berhasil menang berdebat dariku….

Sepertinya memang aku harus mengaku kalah dan mempercayainya walau ceritanya tentang mesin waktu agak aneh dan konyol. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Aku membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkan ia masuk. Dia terlihat sangat senang seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan barang yang dia inginkan oleh orang tuanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku pun segera memasukkan mobilku ke garasi dan menyusulnya.

###

"Apa alasan utamamu datang ke masa ini?" Sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah alasan dia datang ke masa ini. Aku melihat dia dengan teliti, dengan tatapan intimidasi untuk mengetahui apakah dia berbohong atau tidak.

"Tentu saja untuk membantu papa menyelamatkan Kagamine Rin sekaligus mengungkap penyebab kematian papa." Tak kusangka, dia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang terlepas dari tatapan intimidasiku. Sepertinya dia sudah biasa dengan semua tatapan seramku.

Kematian 'papa'? 'papa' ini aku di masa depan kan...?

"Aku di masa depan sudah meninggal?" Sebelumnya Rin dan sekarang aku. Apalagi, aku meninggal secara misterius. Semakin lama semakin konyol saja. Dan lebih konyolnya lagi kemungkinan besar kejadian ini nyata.

"Ya… Aku menemukan papa yang tak bernyawa sambil memegangi buku diary ini di lab papa. Tanpa satu pun luka di tubuh papa." Dia memberikanku sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna kuning. Aku pun mengambilnya dan membuka halaman pertama. Disitu tertulis namaku juga tanda tanganku dan tanda 'Rin' yang artinya ini memang milikku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi setelah Rin meninggal?" Aku menutup kembali buku itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang dan sejujurnya aku pun juga tidak mengerti…. Yang kutahu papa menikah dengan mama sepulang kuliah dari luar negeri lalu setelah itu papa mulai membuat mesin waktu. Jika papa ingin tahu detailnya, silahkan baca diary-diary papa ini." Dia memberikan semua buku yang ia genggam daritadi. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat satu per satu buku-buku tersebut. Dan memang benar 3 buku di antaranya adalah buku yang sama dengan buku harian milikku.

"Mengapa kau datang sendiri? Mengapa kau tidak datang bersama... Ehm.. Mayu?" Aku agak ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Selain karena aku masih tidak percaya jika Rin akan meninggal, aku juga tidak percaya bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Mayu.

"Mama meninggal tak lama setelah papa meninggal." Ekspresinya yang tadinya tenang dan biasa saja berubah menjadi sedih. Dia menatap langsung ke mataku yang artinya dia tidak berbohong.

"Sebelum mama meninggal, mama memintaku untuk mencegah dan mencari tahu kenapa papa meninggal dan disinilah aku." Dilihat dari ekspresinya ini, dia pasti sangat menyayangi mamanya, Mayu...

Tunggu... Kalau dia hanya ingin mengabulkan permintaan Mayu, dia kan hanya perlu mundur beberapa tahun saja, beberapa tahun setelah dia lahir.

"Mayu kan hanya menyuruhmu untuk mencari tahu penyebab dan mencegah kematianku, tapi kenapa kau malah kembali ke masa ini untuk menyelamatkan Rin?" Apa dia datang ke masa ini untuk mewujudkan keinginannya? Dan benarkah keinginannya itu untuk menyelamatkan Rin?

"Setelah aku membaca semua diary papa, aku sadar bahwa cinta sejati papa adalah Kagamine Rin. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke masa ini untuk menyelamatkan Kagamine Rin. Lagipula penyebab kematian papa sangat berhubungan dengan masa ini." Aku tersenyum sarkastik merespons jawabannya. Apa dia sadar dengan apa yang dia inginkan? Jika dia berhasil menyelamatkan Rin maka sudah pasti aku tidak akan menikah dengan Mayu dan dia tidak akan lahir. Kalau pun dia lahir ke dunia, kemungkinan besar anakku bukan benar-benar dirinya kan. But whatever. Aku tidak peduli selama Rin bisa diselamatkan.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Rin meninggal?" Aku takut untuk menanyakan hal ini tapi mau tak mau aku harus tahu agar aku dapat mencegah atau menunda kematian Rin.

"Kata mama, Kagamine Rin meninggal di hari ketika dia kembali ke jepang untuk selamanya sekaligus di hari ketika papa melamarnya." Seharusnya aku melamarnya besok tapi karena Rin harus kembali ke Italia berarti entah kapan itu aku akan mencoba melamarnya.

"Kapan dan dimana?" Jika lamaranku bisa membuat Rin mati, aku tak akan ragu untuk terus menundanya.

"Kalau tidak salah baca dan ingat, kecelakaan itu terjadi 3 bulan dari sekarang di tempat yang ingin papa tunjukkan pada Kagamine Rin besok." 3 bulan dari sekarang? Berarti saat Rin sudah wisuda. Sayang sekali padahal itu waktu yang pas buat melamar Rin...

"Percuma saja jika papa menunda lamaran papa karena papa dan Kagamine Rin akan tetap mengalami kecelakaan itu." Aku menatap heran ke arahnya. Dia ini cenayang ya. Berkali-kali dia berhasil menebak pikiranku. Aku dan Rin yang mengalami kecelakaan? Dari nada bicaranya, ia sangat yakin jika aku dan Rin pasti mengalami kecelakaan ini. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan... Kecelakaan ini direncanakan oleh orang lain.

"Maksudmu? Kecelakaan ini disebabkan oleh seseorang yang mungkin aku atau Rin kenal?" Dia mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini… Dalam diary papa juga hanya tertulis jika kecelakaan itu disengaja tapi papa tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Hm... Jadi semuanya bertumpu pada diary-diary ini. Aduh… Kepalaku sudah mulai pusing. Aku harus segera membaca buku-buku ini untuk memahami keseluruhan dan kebenaran peristiwa-peristiwa ini.

"Kesimpulannya aku menciptakan mesin waktu untuk menyelamatkan Rin ketika aku menyadari bahwa kecelakaan ini disengaja? Tapi entah bagaimana dan mengapa, kau menemukanku meninggal? Lalu Mayu memintamu untuk menolongku? Dan sekarang tugas utama kita adalah mencari dalang dibalik kecelakaan itu?" Paling tidak aku masih bisa menarik kesimpulannya walau kondisi kepalaku begini.

"Iya, kurang lebih begitu." Dia kembali tersenyum lebar. Akh... Kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Aku spontan memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Papa, apa papa baik-baik saja?" Dia melihatku dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku tersenyum simpul lalu mengambil semua buku diary itu dan berdiri.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat… Eh…" Siapa tadi namanya? Neko? Nene? Naru?

"Neru, pa." Dia tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. Aku pun langsung membawanya ke kamar tamu.

"Kau bisa beristirahat di sini, anggap semua yang ada di kamar ini milikmu selama kau tinggal bersamaku." Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasukkan kopernya ke dalam.

"Baik, makasih papa." Dia memelukku sebentar kemudian melempar senyuman senang kepadaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dan beranjak keluar.

"Papa, sebaiknya papa minum obat dan langsung tidur." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tangan kananku memegangi kepalaku dan tangan kiriku memegangi buku-buku ini.

"Kalau papa tidak langsung tidur, besok papa bisa telat untuk mengantar Kagamine Rin loh." Cara dia berbicara kali ini mirip dengan Mayu.. Bagaimana ekspresi Mayu ya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Neru adalah anaknya… Membayangkan ekspresi Mayu membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Iya... Iya." Aku pun langsung berbalik dan pergi menuju dapur.

"Selamat malam, papa." Setelah Neru mengatakan itu aku mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku segera mencari kotak obat, mengambil serta meminum obat sakit kepala. Semoga saja obat ini bisa meredakan sakit kepalaku agar aku bisa lebih fokus dan teliti membaca diary-diary ini. Aku mematikan semua lampu kecuali lampu teras dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarku.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2 : The Diary

Aku merendamkan diriku ke dalam bak mandi yang penuh dengan air hangat.

"Ah segarnya." Air hangat setelah melewati hari yang melelahkan memang yang terbaik. Lebih tepatnya bukan hari tapi otakku yang kelelahan mencerna semua penjelasan anak itu. Melihat buku harian tadi, mengingatkanku dengan alasanku mulai menulis diary. Seorang pria populer sepertiku menulis hal seperti diary yang girly ini menggelikan bukan? Tentu saja semuanya karena Rin dan untuk Rin.

Setelah putus dari Miku, aku berhenti menjadi playboy dan menggembok permanen hatiku. Hanya Rin dengan sifatnya yang ceria, perhatian namun keras yang berhasil membuat lubang di hatiku. Lubang yang sangat besar khusus untuknya. Sampai-sampai semua perkataan dan permintaannya selalu aku turuti bahkan sebelum kami resmi berpacaran -yah bisa dibilang aku jadi bucin Rin-, salah satunya menulis diary walau aku masih sering malas dan bolong menulisnya. Rin menyarankanku untuk menulis diary karena dia tahu bila aku sering sekali merenung. Rin yakin suatu hari nanti, aku akan membutuhkan diary itu. Aku sedikit tertawa karena alasan Rin terwujud sekarang. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan berendam cukup lama sampai kepalaku membaik.

###

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan menghitung jumlah buku harian itu. Total ada 7 diary dengan 3 di antaranya bersampul sama dengan diaryku. Aku mencocokkan 3 diary itu dengan 3 diaryku dan isinya 100% sama persis.

"Haha... Sepertinya mulai sekarang hidupmu akan penuh dengan kekonyolan dan drama, Len." Aku tertawa sarkastik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku yang ilmiah dan berlogika akan mengalami hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Aku menaruh 3 diary tadi di sebelahku dan mengambil diary dengan sampul putih yang sudah mencoklat. Sepertinya diary ini adalah diary yang ke empat karena buku diaryku yang ketiga sudah mau habis dan aku punya buku yang sama persis dengan diary ini. Halaman-halaman awal dalam diary ini berisi tentang keseharianku setelah aku gagal melamar Rin. Keseharian tanpa Rin, tanpa melihatnya dan tanpa meneleponnya.

Aneh... Aku pasti menelepon Rin sesibuk apa pun aku. Paling lama 3 hari tidak meneleponnya. Tapi di sini aku sama sekali tidak menelepon Rin walaupun sudah 1 bulan Rin kembali ke Italia. Terlebih, di sini tidak tertulis alasan aku tidak meneleponnya padahal aku selalu dan pasti menuliskannya. Apa ada beberapa halaman yang dirobek? Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda halaman yang dirobek dan peristiwa yang tertulis disini selalu bersambung ke halaman berikutnya. Apa aku dan Rin bertengkar besar sehingga aku tidak mau meneleponnya? Tapi tidak mungkin aku bisa bertahan bertengkar dengan Rin sampai 1 bulan. Baru 3 hari saja aku langsung meminta maaf padanya. Apalagi Rin sudah meneleponku beberapa kali dan responsku yang tertulis di sini wajar, sama seperti biasanya. Apa karena… Rin yang memintanya? Jika Rin yang memintanya, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya tapi apa alasannya memintaku untuk tidak meneleponnya? Seperih apa sampai aku tidak menuliskannya?

Aku berhenti membaca sejenak. Mataku sedikit sakit melihat halaman-halaman setelah pertengahan buku karena tulisannya yang berantakan dan berwarna-warni. Dari yang kubaca tadi dapat kusimpulkan bahwa selama 1 bulan setelah Rin kembali ke Italia, aku sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan magangku dan tidak pernah menelepon Rin. Rin juga sibuk dengan urusan keluarga dan kelulusannya. Setelah 1 bulan lebih, aku pun menelepon Rin dan mulai menyusun rencana lamaran dengan meminta bantuan Mayu, Fukase, Kaito, dan kawanku lainnya. Dua bulan kemudian, aku tetap melamar Rin terlepas dari masalah keluarganya yang belum dia ceritakan dan dia menerimaku.

Aku mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen lalu menuliskan kesimpulanku. Setelah selesai, aku melanjutkan membaca diary tersebut.

"Baiklah Len, saatnya otakmu bekerja ekstra." Jika aku memakai pulpen warna-warni pasti ada teka-teki yang harus kupecahkan. Beberapa halaman hanya berisi coretan dan kata tanya dalam berbagai warna. 'Apa' 'Kenapa' 'Siapa' 'Bagaimana' 'Kapan' 'Dimana' semua kata tanya ada di dalam sini dan semuanya bertumpu pada peristiwa yang sama, peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa Rin. 2 kata tanya, 'Siapa' dan 'Kenapa' berwarna merah dan digarisbawahi. Sepertinya 2 kata itu merupakan kata paling penting di antara kata yang lainnya dan mungkin merujuk pada dalang dan alasan dia mencelakai aku dan Rin.

Aku membuka halaman berikutnya. Halaman itu berisi hipotesa kecelakaan Rin, bahwa kecelakaan itu disengaja karena segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan dan dicek sendiri olehku. Apalagi kecelakaan itu terjadi akibat mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul dan rem mobil yang blong padahal sebelumnya tidak. Sehingga kemungkinan besar tersangkannya adalah orang yang terlibat di dalam rencana lamaranku dan Rin.

Hm… Jadi aku dan Rin mengalami kecelakaan mobil di perjalanan pulang dari tempatku melamar Rin. Penyebabnya karena rem blong padahal saat pergi kesana remnya normal dan mobil yang tiba-tiba mengarah ke arahku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukan kemungkinan besar tapi sudah pasti tersangkanya adalah orang-orang yang tahu dan terlibat dalam rencana lamaran ini. Dan orang ini juga tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menabrak mobil itu dan mau tidak mau akan banting stir. Masalahnya hampir semua orang yang mengenalku tahu bahwa aku lebih memilih menabrakkan diriku sendiri ke pohon atau bangunan daripada menabrak orang lain.

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi tentang aku yang berusaha mencari tahu dalangnya sendirian dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar selama 3 bulan lebih. Heh hebat sekali diriku ini mencari tahu di dalam pikiran, ingatan dan sendirian! Hah… Memang kematian Rin sangat berdampak besar bagiku buktinya aku menjadi orang bodoh. Ya untungnya hanya sebentar.

Aku kembali menuliskan hipotesa dan kesimpulan yang kudapat dari diary ke empat ini. Selama 3 bulan aku mencari dalangnya, tetap tidak kutemukan pelakunya. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah jurusan meski setengah tahun lagi aku lulus. Pindah ke jurusan fisika kuantum di UK guna menciptakan mesin waktu demi menyelamatkan Rin. Tentu saja, papa dan mama tidak mengizinkanku secara cuma-cuma. Mereka menyuruhku menikah dengan Mayu dan aku yang saat itu sudah tidak peduli asal bisa menyelamatkan Rin pun menyetujui syarat mereka. Jelas sudah mengapa aku bisa menikah dengan Mayu. Ternyata papa dan mama memang lebih menyukai Mayu daripada Rin….

Aku melanjutkan membaca diary bersampul biru dengan tempelan stiker 'V' walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Dari awal sampai akhir, diary ini berisi tentang keseharianku selama berkuliah di London. Uniknya, bukan keseharian seperti kegiatan atau peristiwa yang terjadi tapi keseharian pikiranku yang selalu memikirkan tentang mesin waktu dan Rin. Aku hanya membaca sekilas diary ini karena menurutku isinya tidak terlalu penting dan langsung lanjut membaca diary bersampul abu-abu dengan angka 6 yang besar di tengahnya.

Sebagian besar diary ini masih berisi tentang keseharian kuliah sampai aku lulus dan sisanya berisi tentang penelitian mesin waktu yang menyebabkan rasa pusingku kembali. Sepertinya mulai dari diary ini, diaryku yang seterusnya sudah beralih fungsinya menjadi catatan riset. Aku juga hanya membaca sekilas diary ini dan langsung lanjut membaca diary terakhir yaitu diary bersampul kuning yang katanya kupegang sebelum aku meninggal.

Setengah diary ini masih berisi penilitian mesin waktu yang semakin memusingkan. Setengahnya lagi tentang mesin waktu yang terus gagal dan akhirnya berhasil. Sayangnya diary ini berakhir di pernyataan bahwa mesin waktunya berhasil tanpa ada lanjutan lagi.

"Ke-…?" Aku membaca kata yang terpotong di halaman terakhir. Ke- apa? Keseharian? Keputusasaan? Kejadian?

Apa aku terkena serangan jantung? Mungkin diriku ini ingin menuliskan sesuatu tapi karena penyakit yang datang mendadak membuatku tidak dapat menyelesaikannya. Atau apa aku meninggal setelah mencoba mesin waktu itu berkali-kali? Karena radiasi atau virus?

Aku menutup diary itu, membereskan lalu menaruh semua diary ke atas meja. 3 diary yang terakhir sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk apa-apa. Berarti hanya diary ke empat saja yang bisa menjadi tumpuanku mencegah kecelakaan itu. Mungkin beberapa halaman terakhir di diary ke tujuh bisa menjadi tumpuan juga.

Sedikit banyak aku sudah mengerti peristiwa yang sedang dan akan terjadi tetapi masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kutanyakan dan kupastikan pada anak itu salah satunya sikapku padanya dan Mayu setelah aku dan Mayu menikah. Walau tanpa kutanyakan pun jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Hoam…" Memakai otakku terus menerus membuatku mengantuk. Aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Sebentar lagi aku harus bersiap untuk menjemput dan mengantar Rin. Meski begitu, aku tak dapat menahan kantuk yang kurasakan. Aku pun memasang alarm untuk pukul 3 pagi dan langsung tertidur.

-TBC-

Terima kasih atas review dan sarannya, sudah ane betulkan dan update :) Ane bakal terus lanjutin ficnya sampai tamat kok hanya saja dalam waktu yang mungkin akan sangat lama :p


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1 : The Friends

Len…

Siapa itu?

Len… Berbahagialah bersama Mayu….

Mmmm… Suara ini… Seperti suara Rin….

Su… Suara Rin…?

Aku terbangun dan melihat jam dindingku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.48 pagi.

"YA AMPUN!" Aku mengambil handphoneku dan mendapati 3 miss call dari Rin. Aku langsung menelepon Rin, bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari ke garasi tak peduli dengan tampilanku yang masih memakai piyama dan rambut yang berantakan. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Rin menjawab telponku.

"Halo Len? Kamu baik-baik aja?" Rin terdengar sangat khawatir pasti karena aku tidak menjawab telponnya sampai 3 kali. Biasanya panggilan masuk dari Rin akan langsung kujawab biarpun aku sedang tertidur.

"Halo Rin, aku gapapa kok. Kamu sudah di bandara? Maaf banget Rin, aku ketiduran." Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengambil napas panjang.

"Iya aku sudah di sana. Tidak apa-apa Len, kamu pasti capek. Kamu tidak perlu menyusulku. Sebentar lagi aku check-in." Aku menduduki sofa ruang tamu sembari bernapas lega.

"Kamu diantar sama siapa?" Mungkinkah Rin berangkat sendiri?

"Sama Yohio-niichan. Kemarin dia dan keluarganya mengginap di tempatku." Yohio-san dan keluarganya? Bukannya istrinya sedang melahirkan?

"Lola-san sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?" Kalau di ingat-ingat, sudah sebulan semenjak Lola-san melahirkan, wajar jika dia sudah keluar dari sana. Tapi bisa saja keluarga disini bukan istri Yohio-san tapi adiknya, Kaiko-san.

"Sudah, bahkan anaknya juga sudah bisa dibawa pulang. Anaknya menggemaskan banget Len." Rin terdengar sangat senang. Rin memang sangat menyukai dan terobsesi dengan bayi terutama jika bayinya kembar.

"Anaknya cewek atau cowok?" Bayinya pasti kembar tapi aku tidak bisa menebak jenis kelaminnya.

"KEMBAR Len, kembar cewek-cowok! Lucu banget kan! Selang berapa menit setelah kamu pulang mereka datang. Coba kamu tidak ada janji sama orang lain, kamu kan bisa lihat anaknya." Benar kan. Nada bicara Rin terdengar sangat ceria setiap kali dia membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

"Hahaha, aku kan bisa lihat mereka kapan aja." Yohio-san tinggal di kompleks yang sama denganku dan dekat dengan rumahku. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa mampir ke rumahnya sekarang.

"Lihat secepatnya Len. Terus fotoin bayinya yang banyak lalu kirim ke aku. Kemarin aku sibuk cubit-cubit mereka jadi cuman keambil beberapa foto doang." Tipikal Rin banget. Lebih memilih berinteraksi daripada mengabadikannya. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Iya kalau ada waktu luang, aku pergi jengguk mereka dan fotoin bayi mereka tapi gak gratis ya." Bayarannya apa ya yang bisa jadi gombalan… Oh aku tahu!

"Eh... Kok gitu?" Nada bicara Rin terdengar sedikit kecewa. Pasti sekarang alisnya agak dikerutkan dan pipinya sedikit dikembungkan.

"Sebagai bayarannya aku minta semua foto mereka yang kamu ambil kemarin." Sebenarnya tanpa dikirim foto kemarin pun aku pasti akan mengabulkan keinginan Rin.

"Oh itu. Kamu penasaran kan sama wajah mereka?" Tidak juga sih tapi kalau kujawab begitu Rin bisa kesal karena menganggap aku tidak peduli dengan mereka dan gombalanku bisa gagal.

"Lumayan. Tapi aku lebih penasaran sama ekspresi kamu Rin." Bohong dikitlah demi sukses menggombal Rin.

"Ekspresiku di foto bareng mereka? Untuk apa?" Untuk gombalin kamu Rin, Hahaha.

"Aku mau pakai foto itu sebagai wallpaper handphoneku dong." Wallpaper hatiku juga kalau bisa. Kenapa tadi ga kujawab begitu ya.

"Kenapa pakai foto itu? Kenapa engga pakai foto kita?" Foto 'kita' udah sering dan sedang kupakai. Foto Rin yang sedang ngambek dan aku yang sedang mencubit pipinya. Lagipula foto 'kita' bikin aku pengen menyusul Rin ke Italia dan aku tahu jika aku melakukannya Rin pasti bakal marah.

"Foto kamu sama bayi itu sebagai motivasi aku buat cepat halalin kamu." Secara tak langsung aku memberi kode lamaran padanya. Rin ngerti ga ya maksud gombalanku.

"Aduh Len, bisa-bisanya kamu mengombal pagi-pagi." Rin sedikit tertawa, aku bangga karena gombalanku selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Aku serius kok hehehe." Gombalan yang serius, seharusnya hari ini aku melamarmu, Rin. Seandainya aku bisa ngomong begitu.

"Hahaha. Kalau begitu nanti setiap kali aku ketemu bayi, aku bakal foto bareng sama mereka sekalian sama papanya deh biar kamu buru-buru halalin aku." Aku sedikit kaget dan senang mendengar jawaban Rin. Apakah ini artinya Rin memintaku untuk cepat melamarnya? Apa ini lampu hijau untukku?

"Hahahaha." Saking senangnya, aku pun ikut tertawa bersama Rin.

"Ah, pesawatku udah bisa check in." Suara Rin terdengar kaku dan sedih. Kenapa kamu memaksakan dirimu Rin? Padahal kamu tidak bahagia….

"Ok, nanti kalau sudah sampai sana, kabari aku ya." 'Rin jangan pergi!' Ingin sekali ku utarakan keinginanku itu tapi aku tidak boleh egois, Rin sedang berjuang menghadapi masalahnya sendirian. Aku harus menghargai keputusannya selama Rin tidak dalam bahaya.

"Pasti Len, Love you Lenny, bye." Suara Rin kembali melembut seperti biasanya, aku tahu Rin berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dariku.

"Love you too Rinny, I'll miss you, bye." Aku mematikan telponku dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

'Len… Berbahagialah bersama Mayu….' Aku teringat dengan suara dari mimpi yang membangunkanku. Kayaknya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Rin di dunia nyata entah kapan dan dimana. Anehnya beberapa detik sebelum aku benar-benar terbangun, aku melihat gambaran Rin memegangi tangan diriku yang terbaring di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit. Yah mungkin ini hanya sekedar bunga tidur karena cerita Neru dan isi buku diary itu. Aku melihat jam hpku dan berjalan menuju kamarku, bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari normalku. Paling tidak normal sampai nanti malam saat aku melanjutkan diskusiku dengan Neru. Seharusnya sih begitu….

###

"Selamat pagi papa." Aku melihat ke arah Neru yang sedang sibuk menggoreng sesuatu.

"Pagi." Aku memindahkan pandanganku ke dua pasang sumpit dan sendok di atas meja. Aku pun duduk di depan meja makan yang ada sumpit dan sendok tersebut, tak jauh dari tempat Neru memasak. Kelihatannya dia sedang memasak sarapan untukku, masakannya bisa dimakan tuh...

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk papa." Neru meletakkan sepiring scrambled egg dan bacon di depanku. Bentuk keduanya sih normal, tidak gosong dan matang sempurna. Walau begitu, aku masih ragu dengan rasanya.

"Papa pasti telat mengantar Kagamine Rin kan?" Neru duduk di seberangku sembari tersenyum lebar. Aku tak ingin membuatnya besar kepala namun memang prediksinya menjadi kenyataan, mau tak mau aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kan sudah kubilang, papa tidak mengikuti saranku sih." Senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi senyum mengejek dan penuh kemenangan. Karena sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat, aku hanya meresponsnya dengan senyuman lebar penuh arti. Lihat saja nanti suatu saat akan kubalas senyuman menyebalkanmu itu.

"Papa magang hari ini?" Menurutmu saja. Buat apa aku berpakaian formal dan rapi di pagi hari kalau cuman buat santai atau kuliah?

Aku mengambil sumpit dan mulai mencoba masakannya, "Yah, selamat makan."

Hm. Di luar dugaan ternyata masakannya enak juga. Rasanya sesuai dengan bentuknya.

"Selamat makan. Aku mau ikut papa!" Neru terdengar dan terlihat sangat bersemangat padahal aku belum menyetujui keinginannya.

"Tidak boleh. Akan sangat repot urusannya kalau kau ikut." Meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah saja sudah ribet apalagi membawanya ke kantor.

"Aku mau ikut papa!" Sudah cuekin sajalah, Len. Sebentar lagi juga dia bakal diam sendiri. Aku tetap melanjutkan sarapanku tanpa mempedulikan rewelannya.

- _Beberapa menit kemudian_ -

"Ikut, ikut, ikut!" Geh! Sampai kapan dia mau merengek!? Apa dia tidak capek mengoceh selama kurang lebih 5 menit non-stop? Lagian dia mau ngapain ke sana sampai memaksa ikut segala? Oh! Bertemu Mayu!

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi kau harus berhenti memanggilku papa." Aku menghentikan sarapanku dan sedikit berteriak. Aku melakukan ini demi Mayu, agar Mayu bisa bertemu anaknya ini karena di masa depan setelah masa ini, Neru tidak akan lahir.

"Eh! Tidak mau! Mana bisa aku tidak memanggilmu papa." Dia ini berlebihan sekali. Tinggal panggil namaku saja, 'Len' apa susahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah ikut." Ada bagusnya dia berlebihan begitu jadi bisa kutekan ha ha ha.

"Yaudah, aku akan memanggilmu Len-niichan tapi aku tetap memanggilmu papa jika kita hanya berdua ya." Ya ya ya terserah padamu. Yang penting tidak membuat orang lain salah paham.

"Deal." Aku tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan sarapanku.

"Papa juga jangan pernah memberitahu kepada siapa pun termasuk mama dan Kagamine Rin kalau aku datang dari masa depan. Beritahu saja kalau aku anakmu di masa depan." Aku melihatnya dengan wajah poker face. Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih? Segitunya kah dia ingin orang tahu dan mengakui aku sebagai papanya?

"Apa bedanya? Bukankah itu juga secara tidak langsung bilang kalau kau datang dari masa depan." Mana mungkin aku memperkenalkannya sebagai anakku atau mengatakan kalau dia datang dari masa depan. Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai orang aneh dan gila!

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan aku sebagai anakmu saja tanpa ada kata masa depan nya hehehe." ABCDEFGH! Anak ini keras kepala banget. Untuk apa aku melarangmu memanggilku papa jika aku mengenalkanmu sebagai anakku. Dan lagi mana mungkin ada orang yang percaya dengan pernyataan itu. Usia kita hampir sama tahu!

"Sudah, kau tidak usah ikut." Aku berusaha menetralkan nada suaraku agar tidak terdengar seperti orang marah walau aku memang sudah marah.

"Tadi papa bilang aku boleh ikut. Papa plin plan!" Aku menyesal memperbolehkannya ikut. Sabar. Ingat Len, ini semua demi Mayu.

"Pokoknya jika kau mau ikut, kau harus menuruti perkataanku. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai sepupuku." Aku menatap serius ke arahnya, berharap dia dapat mengerti posisiku dan setuju denganku.

"Huft.. Baiklah." Neru sedikit menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Aku sedikit menghela napas, hari ini pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

-TBC-


	5. HIATUS

Hola~ Gak berasa udah setahun lebih ane ga update fanfic ini. Ane gak lupa kok, urutan scene dan endingnya udah selesai malah. Masalahnya ane rada susah mengeksekusikannya. Cerita ini rada berat dibandingkan fanfic ane yang lain jadi ane perlu berpikir keras gimana caranya supaya orang yang baca ngerti maksud jalan ceritanya.

Jujur aje, ane pusing sendiri pas bikin cerita ini soalnya fokus konfliknya ada di 3 timeline / masa (masa depan, masa lalu dan masa sekarang). Tapi ane bakal mencoba buat revisi dan namatin fanficnya walau butuh waktu yang sangat lama, meski gak ada yang nunggu fanfic ini :D

Agar semua ide ane enggak kecampur aduk kayak gado-gado tanpa bumbu (?), ane memutuskan untuk **MENGHIATUSKAN** **fanfic** **Keinginanmu yang Egois** sampai fanfic ane yang berjudul Sang Antagonis dan Pangeran tamat. Berapa lama tuh? Wah ane belum tau, hahaha.

 **Go Minami Oen-B** Hola kawan, makasih udah review dan maafkan ane baru balas pertanyaannya sekarang #telatbanget. Rencananya ane mau jawab saat update chapter selanjutnya, namun chapternya tak kunjung kelar seperti nasib skripsi ane (;_;). Anime Steins Gate ya... Ane gak pernah nonton animenya jadi ane gak tau kalau jalan ceritanya mirip. Cerita ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari anime _**Boku dake ga Inai Machi**_ a.k.a _**Erased**_. Ane suka konsep perjalanan waktu dengan pengorbanan di anime ini. # **Spoiler** kayak Satoru yang sampai koma 10 tahun lebih demi menyelamatkan Kayo dan ibunya. Konsep itulah yang ane kembangkan menjadi fanfic ini, hehehe.

Terima kasih kawan-kawan yang udah mampir buat baca fanfic seperempat jadi ini :') Bagi yang mau nunggu, bisa dibaca dulu fanfic Sang Antagonis dan Pangeran nya tehehe #plak;d.

Itu aja sih yang mau ane sampaikan, sampai jumpa entah kapan chapter selanjutnya menyapa (?)~


End file.
